


Short Silly Stories

by Visenna



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visenna/pseuds/Visenna
Summary: Сборник не связанных друг с другом коротеньких историй, написанных для анонимки и дискорда
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 88





	1. Северное сияние

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [The Cold Apple Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069490) by [Leshaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya)



> Бункер-АУ, кэпостарк и северное сияние в комплекте

— Зачем вернулся? — неприветливо буркнул Тони, тяжело и неуклюже пытаясь устроиться у стены в раскуроченной броне. — Ты уже должен со всех ног драпать в Ваканду. Черт, холодно.

Усыпанный бетонной крошкой, кое-где припорошенный снегом пол бункера был ледяным и крайне неуютным.

— Как это зачем? — возмутился Стив, помогая Тони привалиться к стене. — Разве я мог уйти, не проверив твое состояние. Как ты?

— Жить буду, — отмахнулся Тони. — Хотя последний удар мог бы быть и послабее.

— Но ты сам настаивал, что я должен разбить реактор, — взволнованно сказал Стив. — Слабее было никак нельзя. Я тебя не поранил? Ребра целы? Тони?!

— Целы, целы, хотя приятного мало. Ты-то сам как?

— Страшновато было, — ухмыльнулся Стив. — Ты выглядел ужасно убедительно и крайне смертоносно. Погонял нас от души.

— Чуть голову не сломал, пока настроил мощность репульсоров и программу распознавания целей, — ответил Тони, слабо улыбаясь. — Видеозапись должна получиться просто загляденье. Пришлю тебе потом полюбоваться. Барнс сильно злится за руку?

— Он прекрасно понимает, что это было необходимо. Черт его знает, что там у нее внутри.

— Учти, я его все еще не простил, — выдохнул Тони. — Если бы ты не рассказал мне заранее, могло бы совсем нехорошо выйти.

— Он очень сожалеет, Тони. Мы оба…

— Ой, ладно, наслушался уже. И все равно тебе не стоило возвращаться. Не ровен час, примчится какая-нибудь госбезопасность — объясняйся с ними потом. Лети в Ваканду, прячь Барнса, нюхай там цветочки, развлекайся.

— Я бы лучше остался, — тихо сказал Стив, наклоняясь к Тони. — Как я могу улететь, зная, что ты тут один, и мы не встретимся сегодня вечером. И завтра. И послезавтра тоже. Тони, может, оно того не стоит?

— Барнса надо держать подальше от Росса, тот одержим суперсывороткой. Да и тебя тоже, раз уж ты записался в государственные преступники.

— Тони, я…

— Все, Стив, тебе пора. Информацию по Рафту Пятница передаст Т’Чалле, будь там поосторожнее. Я, конечно, подсадил им в систему вирус-другой при последнем посещении, но все равно не лихачь.

— Я буду скучать. — Стив нагнулся за поцелуем. — Очень.

Поцелуй, сперва осторожный и неловкий, быстро набирал силу.

— Стив, — простонал Тони, — прекрати! Стояк в броне — это крайне неприятно.

— Я могу сделать приятно, — хрипло пробормотал Стив. — Я еще не забыл, как открывается паховая пластина.

— С ума сошел, — ответил Тони. — Через месяц увидимся в Индии, тогда и…

— Я умру от спермотоксикоза, — тихо и проникновенно сказал Стив, глядя Тони в глаза. — Тебе совсем меня не жалко? Когда закончится восстановительный цикл твоего костюма?

— Через сорок минут. Ты на что намекаешь? Роджерс?!

— В квинджете много места. Тони… Ну, пожалуйста…

Т’Чалла и Барнс сидели на пригорке возле связанного Земо и старались не прислушиваться к звукам, доносящимся из квинджета.

— У вас там есть криокамера? — спросил Барнс. — Мне заранее страшно представить, как Роджерс будет маяться, оставшись без своего ненаглядного Старка.

— Организуем, — кивнул Т’Чалла.

Квинджет качнуло особенно сильно. Т’Чалла с Барнсом синхронно вздохнули и принялись смотреть на разгорающееся северное сияние — очень редкое явление для этого времени года.


	2. С добрым утром, любимый!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Написано на мини-челлендж в дискорде на фразу "С добрым утром, любимый!"

— С добрым утром, любимый! — голос Пятницы звучал уверенно и бодро, так что Стив не сразу понял, в чем странность. Встал с кровати, направился в ванную, задумчиво принялся чистить зубы — и вдруг до него дошло.

— Любимый? — закашлялся он, сплевывая мятную горечь. — Пятница, что с тобой?

— Босс сказал, чтобы я внесла немного больше индивидуальности в обращение к членам команды, — весело, и, как показалось Стиву, немного злорадно ответила Пятница. — Мол, капитан Роджерс или мистер Бартон звучит сухо и скучно, а этого ему хватает и на заседаниях совета директоров. Поэтому я проанализировала записи его разговоров с Мстителями — и сформировала новые шаблоны.

— Ты… решила назвать меня любимым из-за анализа речи Тони? — Стив не верил своим ушам. Возможно, на Пятницу была совершена кибер-атака, или как это называется? Тони должен знать.

— Именно. Босс всех дорогих ему людей награждает прозвищами, да вы и сами это знаете. Никогда не замечали в них ничего особенного?

Стив задумался. В основном Тони оперировал именами персонажей фильмов или чем-то съедобным. Клинт был Леголасом, Тор — Пойнт-брейком, Брюс — зеленым великаном с банки горошка, Роуди — мармеладкой. О чем это говорило?

— Чем вкуснее прозвище, тем больше теплых чувств испытывает к человеку босс, — сжалилась над ним Пятница. — Так что считайте, я просто перевела его слова на нормальный английский.

Стив вспыхнул.

— Ты уверена? Мне кажется, Тони вовсе не это имел в…

— Спорим? — теперь в голосе Пятницы звучал азарт. — Если я выиграю, вы нарисуете мой портрет.

— А если выиграю я? — поинтересовался Стив.

— Что-нибудь придумаем. — Стив представил Пятницу юной рыжей девушкой, лукаво усмехнувшейся при этих словах, и согласился.

— Босс сейчас на кухне, застанем его врасплох, — сказала Пятница.

Тони сидел за столом и задумчиво смотрел в чашку с кофе. Похоже, это была уже третья.

— Хочешь кофе, Стив, любимый? Я сварю свежий, — протянула Пятница громко.

Тони вздрогнул и поднял удивленные глаза сперва на Стива, снова залившегося краской, а потом к потолку.

— Что еще за шутки, девочка моя? 

— Если вы так и не соберетесь пригласить его на свидание, это может сделать кто-нибудь другой, — отчеканила ИИ. — Сколько можно, босс?

Тони открыл было рот, чтобы начать спор со своим творением, но Стив успел раньше. Внутри у него плескалась удивительная смелость, и тратить ее попусту было бы преступлением.

— Она права. Сколько можно? Однажды я уже потерял свой шанс и обещал себе, что больше так не поступлю. Тони, ты пойдешь со мной на свидание? — выпалил он и уставился прямо в удивленные карие глаза напротив.

Тони зажмурился и потряс головой. Потом ущипнул себя. Потом ущипнул Стива, отчего тот возмущенно ойкнул, и, наконец, ответил:

— Пойду. Хотя бы для того, чтобы Пятница перестала дразниться.

— Тоже повод, — кивнул Стив. — Сегодня в семь?

— Договорились, — сказал Тони. И шепотом добавил: — Сладкий…


	3. Будь первым

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Колледж-АУ, написано на мини-челлендж в дискорде на фразу "Признайся в любви первым, и пусть он ломает голову над тем, что с этим делать"

— Я не могу, — упрямо сказал Стив в пятый, кажется, раз. — Он и так считает меня тупым квотербэком с одной извилиной в голове. Если я позову его на свидание, он надо мной просто посмеется.

Сэм закатил глаза, а Баки застонал и накрыл голову подушкой.

— Я тоже больше не могу. — Из-за подушки голос звучал глухо, слова получались скомканными, будто набитыми ватой. — Вы едите друг друга глазами уже несколько месяцев, но упорно отказываетесь это признать. Ты все время вздыхаешь, ноешь, поешь дифирамбы его прекрасным глазам и даже пытаешься писать стихи. Не отпирайся, я видел! Вынь уже голову из задницы, Стив! Он приходит на каждую тренировку команды. На каждую! Ботаник и техногений сидит на трибунах и таращится на тебя с самым восторженным выражением на лице, а тебе все мало.

— Он просто проспорил Наташе, — угрюмо сказал Стив. — Иначе…

— Он проспорил ей всего неделю, которая истекла так давно, что даже вспоминать неприлично. А помнишь, как в прошлый вторник Брюс пытался увести его на заседание научного кружка, а Тони не пошел? Беннер тогда чуть не позеленел от удивления. Так что хватит, Стив.

— Пригласи его на Хэллоуинскую вечеринку. Можешь даже предложить парные костюмы — ты будешь Хан Соло, а он — принцесса Лея, — ухмыльнулся Сэм, приканчивая последнюю пачку орешков.

— Теперь я представил Старка на каблуках и в золотистой тряпочке на голое тело. Спасибо, Сэм, — пробормотал Баки, а щеки Стива порозовели.

— А если он уже сам кого-то пригласил? Например, Пеппер? Или Кристину? Или…

— А-а-а! — взвыл Баки и схватился за телефон.

*

— А если он уже пригласил Шэрон? Или Марию? 

— Господи, Тони, если ты его не спросишь, то он точно пойдет с кем-нибудь другим. Будешь тогда опять кусать локти, пить в одиночестве и смотреть на него несчастными глазами. А потом с горя начнешь отжигать, а мне до смерти надоело таскать тебя домой на себе, — проворчал Роуди.

— Он считает меня ботаником и задротом, богатеньким выскочкой и… Ты видел эти мускулы, Роуди? Мне постоянно хочется облизать его грудные мышцы — наверняка он сладкий на вкус, как яблочный пирог!

— Господи, Тони! Я совершенно не хотел этого слышать, — простонал Роуди. — Когда он выходит на поле, то первым делом таращится на трибуны — тебя ищет! А две недели назад он пришел послушать твой доклад про искусственный интеллект. Это ни о чем тебе не говорит?

— Может, он пришёл за компанию с Сэмом.

— Который заснул через десять минут после начала? Я сидел рядом и слышал его храп. А Стив даже задал тебе вопрос.

— Он просто вежливый, — буркнул Тони.

Роуди открыл было рот, как его телефон разразился пронзительными звуками «Имперского марша».

— Да? — сказал он в трубку. — Барнс? Что-то случи… Да. Нет. Да. Согласен. Да. Пусть только попробуют.

— Что это было? — поинтересовался Тони.

— Ты идешь на вечеринку со Стивом, — ответил Роуди. — Он как раз собирался тебя пригласить, но от волнения подавился орешками, и его друг Барнс решил сделать это за него. А поскольку твоего телефона у него нет, то позвонил он мне. Я рад, что все решилось. Можешь нарядиться принцессой Леей, а Стив будет Ханом Соло.

— Роуди, вы с ума сошли? Кто так поступает?

— Друзья двух идиотов, доведенные до предела их взаимным вожделением и неспособностью поговорить.

— И о чем мы с ним будем разговаривать? А вдруг мы будем просто неловко молчать и мучительно искать общие темы? А если он скажет, что вовсе не хотел меня приглашать?

— Не знаешь, о чем говорить — признайся в любви первым, и пусть он ломает голову над тем, что с этим делать. Будет забавно, — ответил Роуди и сбежал, предатель.

*

Стив мялся возле аудитории, поджидая Тони. Тот о чем-то разговаривал с профессором и выходить не торопился. Может, оно было и к лучшему — остальные студенты разошлись на перерыв, и у Стива был шанс застать Тони в относительном одиночестве. Тот заметил Стива только тогда, когда буквально уткнулся носом ему в грудь. Побледнел, покраснел, а потом заговорил со скоростью тысяча слов в минуту:

— А, привет, Роджерс… Стив. Ты пришел сказать, что Барнс пошутил про Хэллоуин? Я так и думал. Но я бы смог нарядиться принцессой Леей, если нужно. Было бы забавно. Ты правда хочешь быть Ханом Соло? Я бы предпочел что-нибудь более современное, знаешь, какой-нибудь крутой космический костюм… или супергеройский. Они смешные, но тебе бы пошло. Не потому, что ты смешной, а потому, что похож на супергероя.

— Тони… — попытался вклиниться Стив, но Тони несло.

— В общем, если ты не хочешь идти со мной, я пойму. Ты, наверное, пойдешь с Шэрон? Она ждала тебя вчера у раздевалки, чтобы договориться о вечеринке? Клинт прожужжал мне все уши о том, какая крутая будет музыка, но ты не верь — раз уж он ее выбирал…

— Тони! — Стив прибавил громкости. Не помогло.

— Я сразу сказал Роуди, что это плохая идея, но он отказался меня слушать. Лучший друг, называется. Кстати, вы очень неплохо сыграли в субботу против «Страйка», твой коронный «щит» выглядел впечатляюще. И Барнс…

Стив осторожно положил ладони на плечи Тони и коснулся его губ поцелуем. Он собирался сделать это легко, только чтобы обратить на себя внимание, но чужие чуть обветренные губы раскрылись навстречу, Тони жарко выдохнул ему в рот — и поцелуй сразу стал гораздо горячее и интимнее. Прервало их только неодобрительное покашливание профессора Пима. Оба покраснели и быстро двинулись в противоположный конец коридора. Стив не сразу понял, что держит Тони за руку, а тот не вырывается.

Выскочив на лестничную площадку, они перевели дух и уставились друг на друга.

— Вау, — сказал Тони. — Это было…

— Наташа советовала зачитать тебе с выражением первый закон термодинамики, — сказал Стив. — По-моему, мой способ эффективнее.

— Оставим термодинамику хотя бы до второго свидания, — ответил Тони. — Если, конечно…

— Я зайду за тобой в восемь, — отозвался Стив. — И, просто для справки, против костюма принцессы Леи возражений не имею.

«Хорошо, — подумал Тони. — А первым признаться в любви я еще успею».


	4. Где наша альпака?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Суперфэмили с Морган, написано на мини-челлендж в дискорде на фразу "Где наша альпака?"

— Что это? — Тони смотрел на Стива так, будто тот привел домой Таноса и Черный Орден в придачу.

— Это альпака, — вместо Стива ответила Морган. — Папочка, ты уже спрашивал.

— Позвольте уточнить: вы пошли в собачий приют за щенком, а вернулись с карликовой ламой.

— Это не лама! — крикнула Морган.

— Они относятся к отряду викуньевых и являются родственниками верблюдов, — ответил Стив, глядя в землю. — Тони, ее бросили хозяева, в собачьем приюте ее нельзя содержать, а у нас дом.

— Ее зовут Фаззи, и она меня любит!

Фаззи и Морган посмотрели на Тони огромными темными глазами, и он понял, что пропал.

— Ладно. Ладно. Но это ваша альпака. Пасите ее, вычесывайте, стригите, доите — только меня в это не впутывайте.

Очень скоро оказалось, что у Фаззи свое мнение насчет ее места в доме. Больше всего на свете она любила находиться рядом с Тони. По утрам она ждала его возле кофеварки, потому что мягкосердечный Стив, выходя на пробежку, впускал ее в дом. Несколько раз она почти проникла в лабораторию, растопив сердце Дубины. Она первой встречала машину Тони, когда тот возвращался домой с заседаний «Старк Индастриз». В общем, она считала себя альпакой Тони, мнение самого Тони при этом в расчет не принималось.

А потом Тони уехал в командировку.

— Только на два дня, — сказал он Морган. — Вы тут прекрасно проведете время. Обещай не прятаться в своей палатке, даже если Стив приготовит брокколи на обед.

— Еще чего, — фыркнула Морган. — Фаззи очень любит брокколи.

— Я этого не слышал, — улыбнулся Тони. — Надеюсь, Стив об этом тоже не узнает.

Вернулся он домой через два дня и шестнадцать часов, потому что была нелетная погода, и их самолет не выпускали из Сеула. Конечно, он предупредил Стива, велел не приезжать в аэропорт и предвкушал тихий и уютный семейный вечер. Когда его машина подъехала к дому, Тони понял, что чего-то не хватает. Вот он дом, в окнах горит свет, фонарики на лужайке переливаются разноцветными огоньками, которые так нравятся Морган, но что-то не давало покоя.

Тони заглушил мотор, вышел из машины, поднялся на крыльцо — и понял: Фаззи его не встречала. Любопытный рыжий нос не тыкался в ладонь, выпрашивая лакомство, огромные влажные глаза не заглядывали в душу… Поэтому, войдя в дом, Тони первым делом поинтересовался:

— Где наша альпака?

Ответом ему был всхлип Морган:

— Фаззи пропала! Стив позвонил в полицию, только они не могут ее найти-и-и… А вдруг ее украли, и мы больше никогда-никогда ее не увидим?

Морган бросилась ему на шею и безутешно зарыдала в плечо.

— Не плачь, детка, — бормотал Тони. — Я надену броню и найду ее. Наверняка она просто погналась за бабочкой и заблудилась в лесу. Но ты не бойся, у нас тут не водится ни волков, ни медведей, ни леопардов…

— Не надо броню, — сказал Стив, заходя в гостиную. — Мне только что позвонили из полиции. Фаззи нашли возле центрального офиса «Старк Индастриз». Точнее, в самом офисе. Она заявилась к ним на ресепшн и вызвала настоящий фурор. Кажется, она пошла искать тебя, Тони. Через час ее привезут спасатели.

— Господи, эта ваша альпака… — пробормотал Тони, ставя на пол радостно визжащую Морган.

— Наша альпака, — ответил Стив и, наконец, прижал его к себе для приветственного поцелуя.


	5. Остывший яблочный пирог

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Модерн-АУ, написано на мини-челлендж в дискорде на фразу   
> — Ты в порядке?  
> — Нет. Но ужинать буду.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Рейтинга нет, а хэппи энд есть. Стив - агент ЩИТа, Тони Старк - гений, миллиардер и филантроп )

«Гений, миллиардер, филантроп, брошенный муж!», «У Тони Старка есть сердце, и оно разбито», «Нас ждет самый громкий развод года!» — надрывались газетные заголовки. Тони поморщился и махнул Джарвису, чтобы тот свернул экран с подборкой статей. Голова болела, в глаза словно песка насыпали, и предстоящее интервью казалось пыткой, придуманной мстительной судьбой специально для него. Но Старки, как известно, сделаны из железа, так что он справится, потому что другого выхода нет.

Меган МакКейн встретила его улыбкой на пару градусов теплее дежурного оскала ведущей популярного ток-шоу.

— Здравствуй, Тони. Рада видеть тебя сегодня с нами. Недавние события в твоей жизни не назовешь счастливыми. Скажи, почему ты согласился поговорить об этом?

— Привет, Меган. Ты же знаешь, ценой моего молчания будут самые дикие слухи и выдумки, а мне бы этого не хотелось.

Меган кивнула и обратилась к аудитории:

— Итак, тема нашего сегодняшнего разговора — супружеская неверность и развод. Кто бы мог подумать, что Тони Старк, знаменитый плейбой, окажется в нашей студии в качестве пострадавшей стороны? Сколько ты был женат, Тони? Пять лет?

— Почти шесть. Недели не хватает до ровного счета. — Тони откинулся в кресле и постарался выглядеть расслабленным. — Но «почти» не считается, верно?

— На прошлой неделе в прессу попали снимки твоего мужа, Стива Роджерса, в компрометирующих обстоятельствах. Его засняли на романтическом свидании с неизвестной блондинкой: шампанское, пирожные и поцелуи. Скажи, это стало для тебя неожиданностью?

Экраны в студии вспыхнули, демонстрируя те самые фотографии. Тони блондинку знал: Шэрон Картер, коллега Стива. Он прикрыл глаза.

— Нет, Меган. Однажды, в самом начале нашей совместной жизни, Стив утаил от меня кое-что важное. Он думал, что так убережет меня от боли и разочарований, но все обернулось не лучшим образом. Подробностей рассказывать не буду, но в тот раз мы пришли к соглашению: какими бы ни были новости, мы узнаем их первыми друг от друга. Но все равно это было нелегко.

— Тони, ты предполагал такой поворот событий? Были намеки, знаки, говорящие о том, что в ваших отношениях что-то сломалось?

Меган смотрела на него с сочувствием, наверняка поддельным, но Тони было все равно. Он просто должен был держать лицо. Многолетний опыт помог выдать болезненный спазм за кривую ухмылку.

— Мне часто говорили, что я эмоционально глухой — не различаю намеков, оттенков отношений и прочие тонкие материи. Если не орать мне в ухо, я ничего не услышу. Возможно, так и есть, потому что никаких знаков я не замечал, пока Стив не решил поговорить со мной.

— Вы собираетесь разводиться? Тони Старк вернется на рынок самых желанных холостяков?

— Я пока не готов говорить о разводе, Меган. И, честно, не думаю, что я когда-нибудь захочу жениться еще раз. Собираюсь на время переехать в Малибу — говорят, смена обстановки помогает не зацикливаться на горьких мыслях.

Дома его ждали тишина и темнота. Холодная спальня — Стив, хоть и был горячим, как печка, вечно мерз, а теперь не для кого включать дополнительный обогрев. Тони стянул с плеч пиджак от Тома Форда, расстегнул жилет. Нужно как-то пережить этот день. И следующий. И еще один. Калифорния подождет. В конце концов, «Старк Индастриз» давно нуждалась в новых идеях.

Когда на шестой день после злополучного интервью Тони вернулся домой, пентхауз встретил его ароматом яблочного пирога. Стол у панорамного окна был накрыт белоснежной скатертью, бутылка вина остывала в серебряном ведерке со льдом между двух зажженных свечей. Стив, стоя к нему спиной, раскладывал что-то по тарелкам — кажется, феттучини с лососем. В простой белой футболке, домашних брюках и смешном фартуке он показался Тони таким красивым, что перехватывало дыхание и щипало в глазах.

Прислонившись к дверному косяку, Тони смотрел, как Стив покачивал бедрами, напевая себе под нос.

— Наша годовщина завтра, — сказал он тихо. Стив обернулся и обжег его ослепительной улыбкой.

— Завтра мы пойдем в корейский ресторан и будем есть всякую невозможно острую еду с непроизносимыми названиями. А сегодня... Тони, ты в порядке?

— Нет, но ужинать буду, — пробормотал Тони.

В следующую секунду его обнимали крепкие надежные руки, встревоженные голубые глаза смотрели прямо в душу.

— Что случилось, дорогой?

— На секунду я представил, что все по-настоящему. Что ты правда от меня ушел, а мне нужно как-то с этим жить. И я... я не знаю, как. — Он уткнулся носом в ямку между шеей и плечом Стива, наслаждаясь родным теплом.

— Никогда, — поклялся Стив. — Я не уйду, Тони, обещаю.

— Ты уже говорил это раз пятьдесят.

— И буду повторять столько, сколько понадобится. Так было нужно, ты знаешь. И это сработало. «Десять колец» дисциплинированно явились к твоему дому в Малибу...

— Нашему дому, — перебил его Тони.

— К нашему дому, — согласился Стив, целуя его в лоб. — Хэппи классно отыграл роль приманки, мы взяли всех, и теперь Щ.И.Т сможет выйти на Мандарина, а ты перестанешь получать дурацкие письма с угрозами.

— Если нас засекут вдвоем в ресторане, газеты снова сойдут с ума.

— Как будто что-то новое. Пойдем ужинать?

— Ты испек для меня яблочный пирог. — Тони, наконец, поднял голову и поцеловал мужа по-настоящему. — Можно мне получить сначала десерт? Неделя выдалась тяжелой.

До пирога они добрались только утром, но и остывший он был хорош.


	6. Волшебные слова

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А что, если в Сибири и правда живут избушки на курьих ножках?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано по следам накура на кэпостарк-сервере в дискорде: в Сибири Тони встретилась избушка на курьих ножках, вот такая  
> 

Она с трудом брела по глубокому снегу, иногда проваливаясь чуть ли не по самую макушку. Маленькие ножки вязли в сугробах, но упорно несли ее вперед. Останавливаться было нельзя. Она отбилась от выводка, а значит, нужно найти маму. Мама протаптывала им широкую удобную тропинку, находила укромные полянки для ночевки, знала, где взять сухой хворост, и строго-настрого запрещала ходить к железной громадине, глубоко вросшей в землю.

«Это мертвое место, - объясняла она. – Тамошние обитатели опасны. Они не годятся в хозяева – порченые. А вот обидеть или ранить могут запросто».

Она не хотела теряться, правда – только на минутку задержалась полюбоваться яркими ягодами брусники, и тут налетела метель, закружила, заморочила, сбила с пути. Когда колючий злой снег утомился и утих, улегшись на землю, она огляделась и поняла, что осталась совсем одна. Она звала и звала, пока не потеряла голос. Близилась ночь – короткая, но холодная. Если не найти своих, она замерзнет. Ее спасла бы охапка хвороста, но где взять сухостой после снегопада? Мама бы сумела его отыскать. В памяти всплыл треск поленьев, сосновый запах, тихое поскрипывание половиц. Показалось, что издалека донесся шум – будто хлопнула на ветру дверь или окно. Она бросилась на звук и окончательно заплутала в чаще.

Лес отпустил ее совершенно неожиданно. Только что перед ней маячили обомшелые стволы, кустарник цеплялся скрюченными пальцами за ноги, и вдруг – заснеженный каменистый склон, река далеко внизу, а еще… Страшные железные чудища, целых три, стояли полукругом возле проклятого места. Ме-ха-низ-мы. Одно, занесенное снегом, было похоже на помесь медведя и кита, а два других урчали тихонько, притворяясь то ли рыбами, то ли птицами. Медведь, кажется, был мертв, остальные не двигались и ждали чего-то. Наверное, охотились.

Она притаилась за крупным валуном. У механизмов были хозяева, их-то и следовало бояться. Она и сама собиралась отправиться на поиски хозяина, когда вырастет, но уж точно не стала бы искать его здесь. Нужно было пересидеть. Птицы улетят, и тогда…

Земля вздрогнула, раз и другой, загудела, дернула каменной шкурой. Раздался грохот, в воздух поднялся потревоженный снег, а потом из-под земли стали появляться местные. Люди. Она опасалась высовываться, чтобы разглядеть их получше, и не понимала языка. Люди бегали, кричали и махали руками, хватали друг друга. Странные люди: один был черный и гладкий, как тюлень, другой – синий с белой звездой. На синем висел еще один черный – лохматый и без руки. Последний был какой-то серый и походил на тех хозяев, которые ей встречались раньше. Мама водила ее выводок к деревне посмотреть издалека. Но этот точно выглядел порченым, потому что пах смертью и пару раз плюнул в воздух огнем и металлом.

Люди расселись по своим птицам. Те заревели и взмыли в небо, снова устроив небольшую метель. Стоило для верности подождать немного, и она ждала. Солнце быстро садилось, становилось все холоднее, и нужно было подумать о ночлеге. Куриные лапы совсем закоченели. Она с трудом встала, сделала несколько шагов вниз по склону, и тут увидела его. Он был красный и золотой, как ягоды брусники и солнечный свет. Сперва она приняла его за механизм – похожий на человека механизм с мигающей голубой звездой в центре. Он двигался неловко, неуклюже, несколько раз оступался – и наконец упал на колени совсем недалеко от нее. Посмотрел глазами цвета темной смолы, и тут уж ошибиться было невозможно. Не механизм – человек. Хозяин. Он пах льдом и железом, но еще теплом, сладкими булочками и кофе. И, кажется, черникой. Она шагнула ближе и стала ждать кодовую фразу для активации. Заклинание. Весь выводок давным-давно выучил заветные слова наизусть: «Избушка-избушка, повернись ко мне передом, а к лесу задом». Мама рассказывала, что как только человек произнесет заклинание, он признает себя хозяином, а избушку – своим домом. Но то, что говорил ее человек, звучало совсем непохоже. Она не понимала ни слова. Он снова пробормотал непонятное и потянулся к ней рукой в железной перчатке. Дотронулся до крыши, крытой детской соломой, скривился и помотал головой. Что-то щелкнуло, перчатка пропала, и она почувствовала осторожное поглаживание. А потом человек поднес руки ко рту и стал дышать на пальцы.

Ее охватила паника. Здравый смысл советовал бежать, ведь человек не назвал код. Неясное чувство, гнездящееся где-то в устье печки или в дымовой трубе, твердило, что она должна остаться. Только вот для чего? Самая младшая из выводка, она едва доставала человеку до пояса, так что впустить его внутрь и спасти от холода не могла. Да и хвороста не было. Но если придумать, чем растопить печь, человек сможет хотя бы согреть руки. Она оглянулась назад: лес был недалеко. Стоит попробовать. Человек – хозяин – что-то крикнул ей вслед, и она пообещала ему вернуться. Скорее всего, он тоже ее не понял.

Найденные ветки были сыроваты, но при должном умении огонь разгорится. Сухая растопка у нее есть. Искра… искра бы появилась, если бы хозяин сказал заветные слова, а так… Она подошла к человеку, сидевшему на камне, и приглашающе распахнула дверь. Он послушно заглянул внутрь и цокнул языком. Поворошил хворост, покрутил в пальцах пучок сухой травы и высушенной бересты. Она уж было решила, что ничего не выйдет, но человек решительно вынул голубой свет из груди, и через несколько минут в ее печи пылал огонь. Значит, она не ошиблась. Когда хозяин попытался убрать руки, она аккуратно прижала их дверью и дохнула на них теплом из печи. Он засмеялся и придвинулся ближе.

*

Тони казалось, будто он сходит с ума. События последних дней что-то сломали в нем, так что мозг перестал правильно обрабатывать поступающую информацию. Промерзший бункер на краю света, проклятая видеозапись, безобразная драка с Роджерсом и Барнсом – неудивительно, что ему мерещится всякое. Например, домик на ножках. Лапках. Куриных. Домик, который решил его согреть. Хотелось одновременно истерически смеяться и плакать от того, что кто-то решил проявить о нем заботу. Но шутки шутками, а источник тепла был очень кстати: броня никак не желала переключаться на резервный контур энергообеспечения, нужно было ее снять и покопаться в микросхемах, а замерзшие пальцы в этом деле – плохой помощник. Нужно было вернуться обратно в бункер – там, по крайней мере, было освещение и защита от ледяного ветра.

\- Эй, малышка! – Тони со стоном поднялся на ноги и поманил домик за собой. – Пойдем внутрь. Там теплее.

Домик попятился, солома на крыше взъерошилась, будто шерсть на загривке у зверя.

\- Ну, маленькая, не бойся, я обещаю, тебя никто не тронет. – Он даже не чувствовал себя идиотом, уговаривая постройку на ножках идти с ним, и это о многом говорило. А еще он почему-то был уверен, что его внезапный спаситель – девочка. – Давай, пошли.

Сверху донесся шум. Тони попытался привычно обрасти броней и выругался, когда вспомнил, что не может. Надо было возвращаться под землю, спрятаться, выиграть время… Но что, если бункер просто взорвут? На снегу он чересчур заметен, до леса добежать не успеть, да и следы выдадут. Черная точка в небе разрослась, превратившись в тушу вертолета. Он был всего один, так что шансы на спасение оставались. 

\- В укрытие, быстро! – скомандовал Тони, но его новая подружка прижалась сзади к ногам и мелко дрожала, не желая двигаться с места. В работающей броне Тони ничего бы не стоило подхватить домик на руки, но не теперь, когда мощности едва хватало, чтобы двигаться. 

Он вздохнул и приготовился к драке. Система наведения не работала, ракеты он растратил, но на пару репульсорных залпов энергии должно было хватить. Главное, прицелиться получше.

Вертолет опустился точно туда, где раньше стоял угнанный джет. Лопасти еще не закончили вращаться, как из кабины выпрыгнул человек и побежал прямиком к ним. Темно-синий потрепанный тактический костюм, капюшон с прорезями для глаз, разворот плеч… Тони застонал от бессильной злости. Опять Роджерс, да что ж такое!

\- Тони! – крикнул тот, подбегая. – Тони! Ты в порядке? 

Он не был в порядке. Вообще. Противоречивые эмоции раздирали грудь так, что трудно было дышать и темнело в глазах – или это солнце пряталось за горизонт? Ярость, боль, обида, горе, маленькая неуместная радость, что Кэп вернулся – и злость на себя за эту глупую радость… В голубых глазах напротив читались беспокойство и тревога, но Тони казалось, что он напрочь разучился читать.

\- Тони, - повторил Роджерс, потянулся к нему и вдруг, ойкнув, упал на землю. Тони опустил взгляд: маленькая хижина подкралась к Капитану Америке сзади и с разбега ударила его под коленки. Теперь она стояла между ними, взъерошенная и решительная, а из трубы вылетали искры. Детское недоумение на лице Роджерса стало последней каплей: Тони сел в снег и захохотал. Это был безумный, истерический смех, но, наверное, это было лучше, чем… Его обняли, осторожно прижали к широкой груди, и можно было бы отстраниться, начать бить словами, раз костюм стал бесполезен, но не находилось ни сил, ни желания.

\- Прости, - лихорадочно бормотали сверху голосом Стива. – Я не собирался тут тебя бросать, ты не думай. Вот, достал вертолет…

\- Угнал, - уточнил Тони почти весело.

\- Позаимствовал. Доберемся до города, там будет ждать частный самолет, у Наташи остались связи. Тебе нужно к врачу, Тони? Ты сильно пострадал?

\- Разве что к психиатру. – Злость возвращалась, чистая, яркая, будто перед ним все еще крутились кадры кинохроники с лесной дороги. – Чего мне не нужно, так это твоей помощи, слышишь? Я справлюсь сам – без тебя, без Романовой. Проваливай, куда ты там собирался.

В этот момент хижина решила взять дело в свои руки. Она вспрыгнула Тони на колени, встопорщилась курицей-наседкой и принялась хлопать на Кэпа дверью и ставнями, пыхтеть дымом из печи, сыпать искрами. Выглядело абсолютно сюрреалистично и очень смешно. Кэп осторожно отодвинулся и поинтересовался:

\- Что это? Или кто? Где ты это взял, Тони?

\- Сама пришла, - буркнул тот, поглаживая домик по встрепанной соломе. – Согрела меня. Малышка на миллион.

\- Ты… хочешь забрать ее с собой?

\- Если она захочет. – Тони пожал плечами, хотя в броне это было незаметно. – Раз уж даже ты за мной вернулся…

\- Тони. – Стив попытался поймать его взгляд, но Тони упорно отводил глаза в сторону. – Ты себе не представляешь, как мне жаль, что…

Тони вытянул перед собой ладонь, приказывая Стиву замолчать.

\- Я не хочу слушать твои извинения, иначе снова попытаюсь тебе врезать, а я сейчас не в форме. Черт с тобой, давай свой вертолет. Нужно добраться до дома, вымыться, отоспаться, устроить свою новую подружку, скормить Россу очередную ложь – сам видишь, дел по горло, не до тебя. – Глядя на то, как отвердело лицо напротив, опустились уголки губ, Тони испытал крохотную мстительную радость. – Потом получишь кое-какую информацию по Рафту. Только не говори мне, что не собирался вызволять свою команду.

\- Они и твои друзья, Тони.

\- Ни слова о друзьях, Роджерс. Наш прошлый разговор о дружбе мне совершенно не понравился.

Стив вздохнул и помог Тони подняться с земли. Хижина пошла следом, периодически фыркая искрами, наверное, чтобы Роджерс не забывал, что Тони есть кому защитить. Доковыляв до кабины, Тони тихо сказал:

\- Иди забери свой щит. Нельзя его тут оставлять.

Стив посмотрел больными глазами, вздрогнув, как от удара.

\- Тони, я…

\- Отец сделал его для тебя. Просто возьми его, и закроем тему.

Хижина пристроилась у него в ногах, а потом он, наверное, заснул, потому что ему приснилось, как Роджерс, прежде чем сесть в кресло пилота, поцеловал его в лоб сухими обветренными губами.

\- Я не буду менять замки, - пробормотал Тони в полудреме.

Ответа Стива он уже не услышал, провалившись в крепкий сон без сновидений.


End file.
